


The Adventures of the Knight, the Not-So-Funny Jester, the Excommunicated Bishop, the Runaway Prince, and the Escaped Serf

by acetiming



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Work In Progress, alternative universe, bishop!liam, chaptered!fic, jester!louis, knight!zayn, prince!harry, serf!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetiming/pseuds/acetiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn isn't entirely sure how he manages to always end up in these situations.<br/>But, he thinks it has something to do with four certain blokes he kind of really adores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where One Direction take on medieval quests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of the Knight, the Not-So-Funny Jester, the Excommunicated Bishop, the Runaway Prince, and the Escaped Serf

**Author's Note:**

> The time frames and stuff aren't perfect but I think you'll get the gist of it.

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best idea telling Harry about the story he heard, of a golden dragon living atop Mount Gray Souls that cooked anything or more so anyone it saw to a crisp and gobbled it down within seconds. Truthfully, it was just a silly old tale used to scare kids to sleep. Unfortunately, Harry's curiosity and insufferable need to outdo everyone had gotten them into enough trouble in the past, and because of that, Zayn should have known better. He blames it on the mead really. 

Tragically, he was overruled, one to four, (Harry's big head, Louis' sense of adventure, Niall's fear of being hated, and Liam's irritating weakness of not being able to say no to Louis) and now, here they were, at the very top of the mountain, where they had found a cave and the inevitable truth that yes, the dragon was real, and yes, it was golden, and large, and dangerous, and so about to eat them all. 

They also discovered it to be a very angry mother and with Niall's constant hunger, the egg was too irresistible, so before anyone could stop him he ran into the cave and straight to the nest, reaching his greedy hands towards tomorrow morning's breakfast. As soon as his hands touched the smooth surface of the shell, Harry pulled him back by the ear and dragged him behind the stone wall, where the other two were waiting for them. Of course they left Zayn to fight the beast when he opposed to this from the beginning, and as she pointed her eyes spitefully towards him, he gulped loudly, turned towards the shaking figures behind him, shot them a resentful glare, and prepared for battle. Thankfully, Zayn was a master in combat and was dodging the dragons fire while distracting it from the four cowards hiding behind the giant rock off to the left. 

Side step, duck, shoulder roll to the left, shoulder roll to the right, strike to the neck. It was quite a cycle and Zayn was getting tired. The dragon wasn't even breaking a sweat, and with that thick armor of scales it wore, Zayn's attempts weren't accomplishing much. Mostly though, Zayn was trying to think of a battle strategy that could kill this dragon and keep the morons cowering behind the protection of the boulder safe. He had one thought in mind, though he wasn't quite sure how well that would go down, but it was the only thing he had so he was going for it, seeing as he was only getting weaker as the minutes passed on.

He quickly looked towards the dragons back where wings should be placed but weren't, (from what Zayn could see) so he breathed in through his nose deeply and prepared himself for his craziest idea to date. 

One, two, three steps back and he was right at the edge of the cliff, where the mountain took a sudden dip to the dark and wild waters below. He firmly planted his feet and pushed back his shoulders, posing a powerful stance. Hold your ground, hold your ground, his thoughts coaxed him as the dragon slithered it's way towards him, creating shivers along his spine that really weren't helping the situation. One more small step and he would be tumbling towards the ocean, but that was his plan. Confused yet? 

He took one last look towards the four idiots, his four idiots, and saw the fear, worry, and confusion written all over their faces and for their sake, he really hopes this works. 

Zayn looked to the dragon again and saw how close it was. Timing was everything and right now seemed the best time of all so he struck his sword in the dragons chest and waited for impact. The dragon was furious and charged straight for Zayn. She hit his chest nose first and sent them both plummeting towards the icy waters. 

Zayn tried with all his might to grab onto something other than the flailing dragon next to him. He threw his body as hard as he could towards the mountain side and hit it with his shoulder. He slid down it a few feet, throwing his hands around carelessly trying to get snagged on something to break his fall. Thankfully, his hand caught a root and stopped him from going any further. 

Zayn panted out short breaths and turned his head just in time to see flashing red eyes full of terror disappear in a tremendous splash of white and dark blue water. Zayn turned back to the root holding him up and decided it wasn't going to do that for much longer so those wankers better come get him soon. 

"Zayn?!? ZAYN!!!" A panicked voice cried out in despair, "No Zayn! Where are you!?" It was Harry, and Zayn could hear the tears in his voice. 

"I'm right here you twit, now help me up!" Zayn called out, desperate to get off this root and away from the whole mountain in general.

"Oh THANK GOD!! Louis! Liam! Get him something to grab onto!" Soon enough, a thick branch was shoved in front of his face and Zayn grabbed heartily onto it with both hands. It took them a while to finally get him up, but once they did, they all just laid side by side with Zayn in the middle, catching their breath silently. Eventually, Zayn regained his senses and stopped his thankful praises to God for saving his life and realized it was all the boys' faults. He got up abruptly, causing the boys to jump. 

"I told you, I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Zayn started, feeling the vein in his neck throb violently, just like it did whenever he got mad, "You almost had me killed, you old sots!" 

"You!" His finger was pointed at Harry, "You need to learn to control yourself, ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? And you," his finger turned to Louis who was laying on Harry's right, "Stop being so adventurous, it's gonna be the death of us all one day. And you," His body turned to Liam who was laying on the left of where Zayn's body was a minute ago, "Learn how to fucking say NO! And YOU," His eyes narrowed in Niall's direction who was laying on Liam's left. This caused him to flinch and almost drop the egg he was holding. And Zayn just realized where he got the egg from. "You little shit! You risked MY life for some god forsaken egg just because you can't hold your stomach for two fucking minutes! I can't believe you! All of you!" And Zayn stopped there because he caught a glimpse of the tears threatening to fall from Niall's eyes and when did he become this cruel? He stood, breathing harshly, looking from one boy to another. Liam sat there eyes wide open, staring at Zayn. Harry was looking down with a irritated look on his face, dried tear stains down his cheeks, and red rimmed eyes. Lastly he saw Louis, jaw locked, looking down off in the distance, shock on his face. This made him take a moment to think things over and yeah, he just yelled at the four things that he loved even more dearly then his own self, and what was he doing? He sat back down in his spot and pulled his knees to his chest, tugging roughly on his hair.

"Look guys... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm just a bit, shaken I guess." It was quiet for a moment and he assumed they were all still pissed at him for yelling at them.

"And you don't think we know how close that was? You don't think about how that made us feel? You being down on that cliff? You don't think how I almost jumped off my self in hopes of finding you or maybe just dying as well so I can be with you because I can't live without you? You didn't think about this at all, did you?" Zayn flinched because, yeah okay, Harry's words makes sense and Zayn thinks that he deserved that one, "You Zayn, are the stupidest, most selfish, bastardly, caring, loving, bravest, and best, boyfriend and man I have ever met." Harry finished and Zayn turned to see that million watt smile he loved oh so dearly and he returned it just as wide. "Just remember though, don't you ever fucking do that again. You gave us a heart attack." Harry scolded playfully and,

"Fuck. Guys? I can't breathe." Because he was now in a bone crushing group hug, but he wasn't complaining really, more like making an observation because he couldn't honestly think of anywhere else he would rather be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You see, they're all very different people with very different stories. How they came together was quite the spectacle but they don't mind reminiscing over these tales with a camp fire on a breezy night and some mead.

It happened about two years ago. Zayn, as a knight, was ordered to make sure Prince Harold Edward Styles the III was escorted safely across the channel to Ireland, where he would be studying that fall. Zayn wasn't too thrilled about the idea since he thought the kid was a spoiled nineteen year-old brat who just wouldn't shut up. Long story short, they fell in love along the way, but of course Zayn had a duty and Harold was next in line for the throne, so they went their separate ways. Months later, Harold found Zayn and told him he had ran away from home, and it was always Henry's dream (Harold's younger brother) to take over the throne. So, Zayn and Harry (he told Zayn to stop calling him Harold because it made him sound like his father and he didn't want that) had been on the run ever since, picking up some stragglers on the way.

 

Louis was the jester from a village called YorkenShire. Apparently he wasn't very funny, so he was booed away and never gained any money or food from his street performances. When Zayn and Harry had stopped there on their way to the Knights Templar where Zayn's good friend Ulric would give them some supplies, they ran into Louis on the street and found him to be quite entertaining. He had begged them to let him tag along, just until they got to the next village. But, Louis kind of stuck with Zayn and Harry promising he would leave at the next village and so on and so forth. Eventually, after this happening six times they told him to stay, because they had grown too attached anyways.

Liam was a bishop from Goodramgate they ran into at Blanchland Abbey. He explained to them how we was doing his annual runs through the abbeys, visiting the monks, and making sure everything was running smoothly. He was highly respected by the Pope and sent over here from Rome to do this very important job. He asked them what their business here was, not in a nosy way, more in a curious way, although Zayn and Harry seemed to take notice that Liam's question was more or less directed towards Louis since he hasn't taken his eyes off of him since they started talking. They said just passing through hoping for some shelter, food, and good company, before they had to start their journey again in the morning. Of course they were welcomed with open arms. The next morning they waved goodbye to the monks and Liam looked as though he was having a difficult time seeing Louis leave.

A week and two towns later, the gang found themselves in Knavesmire, where they found Liam in the market. Liam seemed over joyed to see them (Louis) and invited them to stay at the church inn as long as they wanted. They gratefully accepted and settled down for the night. And if Zayn and Harry happened to notice Louis' cot was empty later that same evening and heard loud moans and groans echoing through the church along with squeaky bed springs, loud bangs on the wall, and a whole bunch of "Oh fuck, Liam!" and, "Yes, yes, Louis!" as well as did probably the whole town, well, that was that. And if the next morning Liam was stripped of his title and excommunicated because, Bishops could not have relations, especially not male on male relations, and he just shrugged it off, and asked if he could join them which of course Louis said yes to immediately and who were Zayn and Harry to deny them their love, then that was that.

Niall came a while later. The boys were still on the run, moving from town to town, not staying in one place too long, because technically, Harry was still a runaway prince. For some people though, Harry was kidnapped by these hooligans, and they just couldn't risk it. So, they eventually found themselves in Little Wenham in Ireland. It was definitely the dirtiest place they have been. Peasants and beggars everywhere. Of course, the boys never judged them. Because in reality, that's what they were too. So they did all they could to help these people. Especially one boy. 

They ran into him on the edge of town, hiding in the trees. No, quite literally ran into him. Louis tripped over his sleeping figure, waking the boy up and scaring him half to death. They apologized to him profusely and promised they weren't going to hurt him after he kept yelling out that he was sorry and not to hit him. When they finally convinced him they weren't dangerous they got a good look at him. He was so extremely skinny, they could see his skeleton. It seemed he was all flesh and bones (which now, explains his endless hunger). He also had a shaved head which was very rare. When Liam had asked him about it, he said that he was a serf and all serfs needed shaved heads so that they couldn't carry lice. They nodded their heads and helped him up, offered him the chance to travel with them. He immediately agreed and they scurried away from the town as fast as they could before his owners could realize he was even missing in the first place. A year later, the boys now know Niall has blond hair and it's growing out long and shaggy. Sometimes, Zayn and Harry would worry about Niall feeling as though he was the fifth wheel, but then when Liam and Louis have they're late night escapades, they swear they can hear a third voice in their somewhere and they swear it sounds a whole lot like an Irish accent, they immediately cancel out these thoughts because he is going to be just fine.

So, there they were, the Knight, the Not-So-Funny Jester, the Excommunicated Bishop, the Runaway Prince, and the Escaped Serf, on the run, moving from town to town. Finding food and shelter where they may, and they couldn't be happier in their messed up family of five.


End file.
